D-Structs
D-Structs is the secondary antagonist of the Netflix TV series Dinotrux. He is a Tyrannosaurus Trux and Ty's arch-nemesis. In Dinotrux Season 1 D-Structs had lived in the Crater for an unknown length of time prior to the arrival of Ty Rux, and was well acquainted with its environs and feared by its inhabitants. When Ty first entered the Crater in "Ty and Revvit" D-Structs confronted him, demanding that he leave and refusing to heed Ty's suggestion that they could share the Crater in peace. After defeating Ty he told him to leave once again, and was stunned when he found that Ty had remained and formed a group with other Dinotrux. Faced with four-to-one odds, D-Structs backed down, but wasn't about to abide Ty's presence in "his" Crater. After seeing how Ty and his friends benefited from their friendship with Reptools in "Garage", D-Structs found the Scraptool Skrap-It and pressed him into service as his own personal repair crew, promising the chance to scrap Ty in exchange for his services. The Scraptool sneaks into the building site of The Garage in search of a part he needs to do the job, and observes that the Trux are having trouble getting along. D-Structs decides to play off the tension, sabotaging the build from hiding so that the Trux blame each other for the incidents, eventually causing them to split up. D-Structs then attacks Ty when he's left alone, pushing him off of a cliff onto a small rock ledge from which he is unable to escape. Unfortunately for D-Structs, Revvit is able to alert the other Trux to Ty's peril, and after saving him the group reunites to build the Garage even larger than they had initially planned. In "Pit" D-Structs and Skrap-It come across a large sinkhole, and decide to use it against the Trux, luring them to the pit one by one and trapping them. After knocking Ty in, D-Structs attempts to bury them only to have the Reptools exploit his hatred for Dragonflopters to distract him, allowing the Trux to escape and then cause D-Structs to fall into his own trap. In "Garby" D-Structs and Skrap-It coat the Trux's Ore in tar in hopes of damaging them, prompting the Trux to plan the creation of an Ore Station. He later traps the Trux in his cave after they come after him thinking he's abducted Revvit, but his plan is thwarted and he is prevented from destroying the Garage by Garby the Stegarbasaurus. In "Desert" D-Structs has Skrap-It steal a part from Garby in order to force Ty's group into the Endless Desert in search of a replacement, but his plan to strand them there is thwarted. In "Fake Ravine", D-Structs decides to take a new approach to hurting Ty's efforts: getting rid of the Reptools. After Skrap-It foolishly attempts to find the Reptool Ravine by trailing Revvit, D-Structs attacks the Garage as cover for Skrap-It abducting Click-Clack instead. The pair then attempt to interrogate the panicky Reptool, but are distracted when Ty and the group arrive to rescue him, only for Revvit to hatch another plan that relies upon Click-Clack remaining in D-Structs' clutches. At Revvit's instructions, Click-Clack keeps the villains busy with his stories all night, before "caving in" and leading them to the ravine in the morning. The ravine is in fact a mock up, and deals D-Structs his most humiliating defeat yet as the ensuing battle results in the loss of his wrecking ball. Season 2 In "New Tail" Skrap-It crafts a new wrecking ball for D-Structs, but it falls off when he tries to battle Ty and company with it; a subsequent sinkhole leaves him and Skrap-It stranded atop a large stone pillar. Despite being menaced by Scrapadactyls and Scraptors, D-Structs is furious when Ty's group begins building a bridge to enable his escape to safety. Following his rescue he departs in a huff, but is later tracked down by Skrap-It and provided with a new tail weapon: a buzz saw. In "Ottos" D-Structs is excited when Skrap-It alerts him to the recent impact of a meteor, only for Ty's group to reach it first. However, D-Structs takes advantage of the situation by setting the massive object rolling in an effort to crush them, only for Ton-Ton to safely divert it, breaking it open and allowing them to enjoy the Ore inside. In "Lair" D-Structs orders Skrap-It to find him a new cave, and after a promising location is found demands that Skrap-It makes some improvements. Despite Skrap-It's protests he recruits new Scraptools-including Lloyd, Smash-It and Break-It-to assist, and once his Fortress of Fear is complete decides to keep them around. However, his new minions fail to keep Revvit prisoner following his capture, and D-Structs later finds his lair given an unwanted paint job by Dozer's Tortools. In "Battering Ram" D-Structs, who has been growing annoyed with his saw tail, is given a new combination claw and wrecking-ball tail by Skrap-It. After trapping Skya and Ace with it he goes after Ty and the others, only to be attacked by the escaped Skya using her new battering ram armor. In "Gluphosaurs" Skrap-It's encounter with the titular Trux inspires D-Structs to steal some of their Ore and plant it at the Flatirons. After Ty and Garby become glued together, D-Structs forces them to travel into Gluphosaur territory where they become glued to Skya, Dozer, and Ton-Ton. D-Structs attempts to throw them off a cliff, but they survive and befriend the Gluphosaurs, who later come after D-Structs as payback for stealing their Ore. In "Desert Scraptors," after Skrap-It comes across a trap set by the creatures, D-Structs sets a trap to lure Ty's group into their midst. He later has Skrap-It steal a pair of fake horns from Click-Clack in order to gain dominance of the pack, but in the ensuing struggle the horns break. In "Water" a heatwave prompts D-Structs to take advantage of the ingenuity of Ty and his friends by following them as they search for water. He later attempts to abduct their Tortools after learning that they are following them, but is thwarted by Ty and forced to retreat, but later returns with his Scraptools. D-Structs disrupts the construction of the Trux's aqueduct, but is knocked out by Ty after an intense battle and defeated. In "Lightning" D-Structs forces Skrap-It to work during a lightning storm; a bolt of lightning then grants the tool super intelligence that they decide to use against the Trux. After faking a rift, D-Structs waits until Skrap-It has tricked the Trux into building a machine that will destroy their garage before joining in, but their plan fails and Skrap-It returns to normal. Season 3 In "Slide" D-Structs becomes furious when several Trux arrive at his lair in search of Ty, who has organized the building of a large slide involving larger numbers of Trux. D-Structs attempts to sabotage the build through various methods, but is eventually forced to depart after being thwarted and finding himself vastly outnumbered. In "Volcano" D-Structs is the only Trux who never expresses any desire to leave "his" crater due to the threat of the erupting mountain. He plans to wait out the lava on high ground and return once it has cooled, but on traveling to the Garage to claim parts left behind by Ty's group finds that they are planning a build to deal with the lava. D-Structs attacks them in the process of the build, and eventually departs leaving Ty and Revvit to the lava, though they manage to escape. In "Sawmetradon", D-Structs menaces the Reptool Hudnut after the newcomer mistakes him for Ty, but is prevented from harming him by Ty himself. Later, D-Structs observes the activities of Splitter after he has been defeated by Ty and his friends, and notes with amusement that "Ty's making enemies now." In "Speed" D-Structs has Skrap-It sabotage Ty's braking system to cause him to constantly accelerate, and attempts to bring about Ty's demise as a result. In "Flynt" D-Structs learns that most of the Trux have been trapped by a fire, and sends the Scraptools to stop Ty from bringing help while he keeps them from escaping. He later battles Ty upon his return, but is foiled by the arrival of his old enemy Flynt the Hydrodon who puts out the fire and joins the others against D-Structs. In "Slamtools" D-Structs forges an alliance with the titular creatures after they menace his Scraptool minions, and offers them the Ore collected by Ty and his friends in exchange for their help in capturing them. He then begins to attack various builds while the Scraptools are set loose on the captured Trux, but is thwarted due to the efforts of Click-Clack and Garby. In "Blayde" it is revealed that D-Structs attacked Dozer and Blayde's herd in their youth, which contributed to Blayde's own villainous course. In "Battle" D-Structs gains super speed and strength after Skrap-It finds him a supercharged Sparkbug, and forces Ty and his friends out of the Garage. However, they soon return to engage him with armor and weapons, and they eventually work him hard enough to short out the supercharger. In "Eggs" D-Structs attacks the Trux while they are transporting a cargo of Ankylodump eggs, and seeks to trap them at the mercy of a pack of Scraptors. Despite multiple attempts his plan fails, and he and Skrap-It fall victim to their "allies." In "Scaretrux" D-Structs attacks the Trux with the help of the Scraptools piloting the titular invention; though the effort fails, it inspires D-Structs to seek allies. In "Magnet Mountain" he forges an alliance with Blayde, Splitter, and Pounder, with the villains planning to split various spoils that will become available once the Trux are removed. They succeed in trapping Ty and his friends within Magnet Mountain, only for the Trux and tools to build a means of escape. Season 4 In "Ton-Ton and Skrap-It" D-Structs becomes annoyed with Skrap-It after the tool attempts to scrap him in his sleep (again), and Skrap-It offers to make it up to him by bringing him a piece of scrap from one of the Trux. D-Structs decides to let Skrap-It have his chance, and when he returns with a bolt taken from Ton-Ton D-Structs allows him to keep it. In "Garby's Gang" Skrap-It informs D-Structs and Blayde that Ty and his friends will be away from the Flatirons for a couple of days, leaving the way open for them to attack. They easily smash through a wall built by Garby and his new teammates Auger, George, and Wrecka in an effort to stop them. However, the four Trux are then able to engage the pair using their own methods, and upon the return of Ty and the others D-Structs and Blayde depart. In "Gearwigs" D-Structs and his allies pursue a Scraptor into a cave only to be attacked by Gearwigs, and decide to use the pests against Ty and his friends. After stealing various supplies from them, they trick the group into the cave and seal them in, only for them to escape and drive the Gearwigs into D-Structs' lair. In "Bridge" D-Structs and his Trux allies attack Ty and the others only to be driven off by the Cementasaurs Crunk and Chunk. After learning that the group is building a bridge to allow more Trux into the Crater, D-Structs decides to take advantage of the situation. He and his teammates trap Ty's group on the bridge an engage them in another battle, but are defeated by their tag-team tactics and forced to flee the influx of new Trux. Season 5 In "Imposters", with their efforts to conquer the Crater looking increasingly less likely with the arrival of so many new Dinotrux, D-Structs and his crew begin bickering until they are interrupted by Skrap-It. Seeing that the Scraptool has been painted to resemble Revvit by some Tortools, D-Structs gets an idea to defeat Ty's team by posing as Ty and luring various Trux to different locations in the Crater so that Ty's team will be forced to split up. Employing this plan, he and his cohorts manage to trap Ty's teammates before ambushing Ty himself at the bridge; despite the arrival of the other three following their escape they succeed in pushing Ty and the others off the bridge into the chasm. With their greatest enemies taken care of, D-Structs and his companions revel in their newfound mastery of the Crater. "The Return" finds Ty and his team arriving back at the Crater to find that D-Structs has abandoned his old lair and is now living in Ty's cave, with he and his allies occupying and/or destroying the various builds. Having renewed their alliance with the Slamtools and built a huge wall around their new territory monitored by the Scraptools, the villains are confident in their power even after Ty's team is revealed to have returned. However, Ty and his friends are able to lure D-Structs and his comrades to the bridge and rally the other cowed Dinotrux to their aid in the process. This forces D-Structs and his allies to leave the Crater rather than face overwhelming odds. In "Dreadtrux, Part 1" and "Dreadtrux, Part 2", D-Structs' gang breaks up after a brief battle in which they take out their frustrations on each other, with each of the four going their separate ways. D-Structs, determined to return to the Crater, spots Ty and his team transporting a hibernating Dreadtrux out of the Crater and attacks, hoping to awaken the beast and have it eliminate the Dinotrux for him. When the Dreadtrux is eventually awakened, D-Structs himself ends up in it's path, and is able to make it back into the Crater with Ty's team only for the Dreadtrux to follow them. After being buried in a landslide caused by the massive Trux, D-Structs is rescued by Ty and asked to help distract the monster while the other Dinotrux search for it's egg, to which D-Structs reluctantly agrees. They are successful, but D-Structs remains antisocial and bitter and leaves Ty's group to pursue his own devices. Season 6 Season 7 In "D-Stroy", D-Structs and Skrap-It attempt to collect a colony of Sparkbug Superchargers, only to fall through a tunnel and end up in a valley. D-Structs is then attacked by Scraptors, who immobilize his treads and steal his tail before going to sleep due to the sun setting. Upon learning from Skrap-It that there is a dark-looking mountain nearby, he instructs Skrap-It to travel there in search of another T-Trux. This T-Trux is revealed to be D-Stroy, D-Structs' older brother, who agrees to help D-Structs in exchange for his younger brother admitting to past wrongdoing. However, the two brothers remain at odds, and D-Structs departs refusing to share details of his territory. D-Structs is mentioned frequently in "Goldtrux" after Smash-It and Break-It are kidnapped and forced to work for Goldtrux the Stegarbasaurus. In "Magnodozer" he sends the pair and Skrap-It to follow Ty's group to a new stash of superchargers. He then follows Smash-It to the location after the other Scraptools-and several other items and creatures-become magnetized to Dozer, only to end up being magnetized himself when he attacks. D-Structs later ends up suspended from a rock ledge by his tail attached to Dozer, and remains stuck there with the Scraptools after Dozer is able to break free. In "Bad Build" D-Structs lures Ty and his friends into a trap above a tar pit, only for them to escape from it. Returning to his cave in frustration, he is approached by D-Stroy, who offers him a means of eliminating his hated enemies once and for all. The two launch an attack on the Flatirons and do damage to some of the builds before retreating. However, this is all part of their plan, as they have planted helium Ore among the building materials used by Ty's team and unleash the Dreadtrux upon them. After an intense battle, Ty's group flees and manage to escape, and D-Stroy informs his brother that this is "just the beginning." Personality D-Structs is a mean, cold hearted, cranky bully, who loves to break and smash things. He is selfish and uncompromising, refusing to even consider the idea of peaceful cohabitation with other Dinotrux. He will go to virtually any length or do virtually anything to force Ty and his friends out of the crater he views as his territory. He bullies his minion Skrap-It but is otherwise fairly tolerant of the scraptool. He doesn't take failure well like most villians. He has great regard for his species, considering Ty's heroics to be damaging to the T-trux's reputation. Abilities D-Structs is larger and fiercer than Ty, usually winning if they ever battle each other one-on-one, though Ty has proven a formidable adversary for him. He originally possessed a wrecking ball tail like Ty, but his had spikes on it; it was later removed during his attack on the fake Reptool ravine. Skrap-It later provided him with a saw as a replacement, which allowed D-Structs to cut through wood and metal; however, it would get stuck in rock and lacked the smashing ability of D-Structs' original tail. Skrap-It would later construct a new tail using parts stolen from The Garage that could function as either a wrecking ball or a claw, making D-Structs even more formidable in combat Relationships Ty Rux D-Structs has harbored dislike for Ty ever since their first meeting, seeing the other T-Trux as an interloper upon his territory, and his enmity towards Ty has only grown over time. Skrap-It Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dinosaurs Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Dinotrux characters Category:Main Antagonists